User blog:Elgb333/Erwin Rommel vs Tadamichi Kuribayashi
Today I present to you, my first modern age battle! And what better way to start by engaging in a WWIII all-out assault! These two warriors may have been loyal to their countries, having to endure the sight of the evil their governments did to others. But no matter where their loyalities lie, they still showed the Allies that even in the heart of fanaticism their peers have shown, they offered their enemies all the honor, courage and respect they can give. But in the end both these warriors were betrayed by their own devious commanders, and died without seeing the end to the bloodiest struggle the world has ever seen. Erwin Rommel: The Desert Fox, the field marshal whose humanity and genius trumped the Allied forces! vs Tadamichi Kuribayashi: The courageous general who bought time for his country even in the face of inevitable defeat! Who is Deadliest?! Erwin Rommel Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel (15 November 1891 – 14 October 1944), popularly known as the Desert Fox, was a German field marshal of World War II. He earned the respect of both his own troops and his enemies. Rommel was a highly decorated officer in World War I and was awarded the Pour le Mérite for his exploits on the Italian Front. In World War II, he further distinguished himself as the commander of the 7th Panzer Division during the 1940 invasion of France. His leadership of German and Italian forces in the North African campaign established him as one of the most able commanders of the war, and earned him the appellation of the Desert Fox. He is regarded as one of the most skilled commanders of desert warfare in the conflict. He later commanded the German forces opposing the Allied cross-channel invasion of Normandy. His assignments never took him to the Eastern Front. Rommel's experiences in the First World War of successes gained by rapid forward movement, flanking opponents and attacking their rear areas, and catching the defenders by surprise were amplified with the mobility afforded to armoured formations. To augment his force at the point of attack he made use of the Luftwaffe as a forward mobile artillery. For a man who had been in command of armoured units for only a few months, he proved adept at applying the techniques of the "blitzkrieg" style warfare. A major aspect of his success was his grasp of the psychological shock such attacks had upon the morale and fighting spirit of the enemy forces. On 10 May 1940 the Germans invaded Belgium, with von Bock's Army Group B moving into northern Belgium while von Runstedt's Army Group A with seven panzer divisions drove the hammer blow by coming through the rugged Ardennes forest. General Hermann Hoth's XV Army Corps, comprising the 5th and 7th Panzer Divisions, formed the northern portion of the advance and was intended to protect the flank.Thus Rommel's role was to be supportive, but as was often the case with his commands, by taking sharp advantage of the opportunities that presented he made them more effective than his mission required. By May 14 the 7th Panzer Division had reached the River Meuse near the Walloon municipality of Dinant. There the attack into France stalled due to destroyed bridges and determined artillery and rifle fire from the Belgian defenders. Rommel, present with the forward units, took direct command of the forces at the river, bringing up tanks and flak units to provide suppressive counter-fire. With no smoke units available, Rommel improvised by having nearby houses set on fire to conceal his forces with their smoke. He sent infantry across in rubber boats, appropriated the bridging tackle of 5th Panzer Division, and went into the water himself, encouraging the sappers and helping lash together the pontoons of their light bridge. Once the bridge was functional, he was in the second tank across. With the Meuse crossed the division moved out of the Ardennes and into France, with Rommel moving back and forth among his forces, directing and pressing forward their advance. Rommel is regarded as having been a humane and professional officer. His Afrika Korps was never accused of war crimes, and soldiers captured during his Africa campaign were reported to have been treated humanely. Orders to kill Jewish soldiers, civilians and captured commandos were ignored. Late in the war, Rommel was linked to the conspiracy to assassinate Adolf Hitler. Because Rommel was a national hero, Hitler desired to eliminate him quietly. He forced Rommel to commit suicide with a cyanide pill, in return for assurances that Rommel's family would not be persecuted following his death. He was given a state funeral, and it was announced that Rommel had succumbed to his injuries from an earlier strafing of his staff car in Normandy. Sidearm='Walther P38' The Walther P38 (also known as a Pistole 38) is a 9 mm semi-automatic pistol that was developed by Walther arms as the service pistol of the Wehrmacht shortly before World War II. The P38 was the first locked-breech pistol to use a double-action/single-action (DA/SA) trigger (the earlier double-action PPK was an unlocked blowback design, but the more powerful 9x19mm Parabellum round used in the P38 mandated a locked breech design). The shooter could chamber a round, use the de-cocking lever to safely lower the hammer without firing the round, and carry the weapon loaded. Pulling the trigger cocks the hammer before firing the first shot with double-action operation. The firing mechanism extracts and ejects the first spent round, cocks the hammer, and chambers a fresh round for single-action operation with each subsequent shot - all features found in many modern day handguns. * 9mm * 8-round box magazine |-|Rifle='Karabiner 98k' The Karabiner 98k was the standard service rifle of the German military from 1935-1945. It was a bolt-action rifle with an internal magazine. Bullets could be loaded with a five-round stripper clip or loaded singly into the magazine by hand. The Karabiner 98k is a controlled-feed bolt-action rifle based on the Mauser M 98 system. Its internal magazine could be loaded with five 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridges from a stripper clip or one-by-one. The straight bolt handle found on the Gewehr 98 bolt was replaced by a turned-down bolt handle on the Karabiner 98k. This change made it easier to rapidly operate the bolt, reduced the amount the handle projected beyond the receiver, and enabled mounting of aiming optics directly above the receiver on the Karabiner 98k. Each rifle was furnished with a short length of cleaning rod, fitted through the bayonet stud * 7.92×57mm Mauser * 860 m/s muzzle velocity * 5-round stripper clip * 500 m effective range * 15 rds/min |-|Submachine gun='MP 40' The MP 38 and MP 40 (MP designates Maschinenpistole) were submachine guns developed in Nazi Germany and used extensively by Fallschirmjäger (paratroopers), platoon and squad leaders, and other troops during World War II. Both MP 38 and MP 40 submachine guns are open-bolt, blowback-operated automatic arms. Fully automatic fire was the only setting, but the relatively low rate of fire allowed for single shots with controlled trigger pulls. The bolt features a telescoping return spring guide which serves as a pneumatic recoil buffer. The cocking handle was permanently attached to the bolt on early MP 38s, but on late production MP 38s and MP 40s, the bolt handle was made as a separate part. It also served as a safety by pushing the head of handle into one of two separate notches above the main opening; this action locked the bolt either in the cocked (rear) or uncocked (forward) position. The absence of this feature on early MP 38s resulted in field expedients such as leather harnesses with a small loop, used to hold the bolt in forward position. * 9mm * 500 rpm |-|Special='Panzerschreck' Panzerschreck (lit. "tank fright", "tank's fright" or "tank's bane") was the popular name for the Raketenpanzerbüchse (abbreviated to RPzB), an 88 mm calibre reusable anti-tank rocket launcher developed by Nazi Germany in World War II. It was the heavier, and more dangerous rival of the American bazooka. Firing the RPzB generated a lot of smoke both in front and behind the weapon. Because of the weapon's tube and the smoke, the German troops nicknamed it the Ofenrohr ("Stove Pipe"). This also meant that Panzerschreck teams were revealed once they fired, making them targets and, therefore, required them to shift positions after firing. This type of system also made it problematic to fire the weapon from inside closed spaces (such as bunkers or houses), filling the room with toxic smoke and revealing the firing location immediately. A small metal shield is attached to protect the user from small-caliber fire. * Anti-tank warhead * 180 m * Metal shield Tadamichi Kuribayashi General Tadamichi Kuribayashi (栗林 忠道 Kuribayashi Tadamichi?, 7 July 1891 in Nagano Prefecture, Japan – c. 26 March 1945 on Iwo Jima, Japan) was a general in the Imperial Japanese Army, part-time writer, haiku poet, diplomat, and General (Taisho) of the Imperial Japanese Army General Staff. He is best known for being overall commander of the Japanese garrison during the Battle of Iwo Jima. Kuribayashi graduated from Nagano High School in 1911. Although he had originally aspired to be a journalist, Kuribayashi was persuaded by his high school instructors to instead enter the Imperial Japanese Army Academy. Kuribayashi graduated from the Army Academy's 26th class in 1914, having specialized in cavalry. He continued on to the Army's Cavalry School in 1918. In 1923, he graduated from the 35th class of the Army War College with splendid marks and received a military sabre from the Taisho Emperor. Together they had two daughters and a son (Taro, Yoko and Takako). Kuribayashi was designated as deputy military attaché to Washington, D.C. in 1928. Unlike most Japanese commanders in World War II, Tadamichi was a humanist, who treated his American adversary with honor and respect. General Kuribayashi was known for having expressed the belief that Japan's war against the United States was a no win situation and needed to be ended via a negotiated peace. In December 1941, Kuribayashi was ordered into the field as the Chief of Staff of the Japanese 23rd Army commanded by Takashi Sakai, in the Invasion of Hong Kong. According to a former subordinate, General Kuribayashi regularly visited wounded enlisted men in the hospital, which was virtually unheard of for an officer of the General Staff. Just two weeks later, on 8 June 1944, he received orders signed by Prime Minister Hideki Tojo to defend the strategically located island of Iwo Jima in the Bonin Islands chain. According to Yoshii Kuribayashi, her husband said upon receiving the orders that it was unlikely even for his ashes to return from Iwo Jima. Even before the battle of Iwo Jima, General Kuribayashi insisted upon sharing the hardships of his men. He also refused to permit banzai charges, which he regarded as an unnecessary waste of his men's lives. Against all odds, such as lacking munition, being outnumbered and outgunned, dwindling morale, and general little of support and misinformation from the Japanese military, Tadamichi and his men held out in Iwo Jima. Although the United States Marine Corps had expected to capture Iwo Jima in five days, Kuribayashi and his men waged guerrilla warfare and an intricate underground tunnel system against them, prolongin the battle for 36 days. While it is believed that he was killed in action in the final assault, Kuribayashi's body was never identified by the United States military. (Taken from Wikipedia) Sidearm='Custom made Colt M1911' For two years Kuribayashi traveled America as a military representative, liaison, and student. There it was said that his new American friends offered him a beautiful custom designed Colt M1911 as a gift. In those times, many Japanese officers resented the pistols produced by their country at that time, so a rule was made that permits them to use any sidearms besides those of Nambu. In the film Letters from Iwo Jima, the pistol was shown as ivory gripped, but aside from the design, it's as still an ordinary Colt M1911. The Colt M1911 is known for its rugged design that offers reliability in an intense gunfight, while also having well crafted sights for accuracy. * .45 ACP * 7-round box magazine |-|Rifle='Type 99 Arisaka Rifle with bayonet' The Type 99 rifle Arisaka or Type 99 short rifle (九九式短小銃 Kyū-kyū-shiki tan-shōjū?) was a bolt-action rifle of the Arisaka design used by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II. To gain the superior hitting power of the larger 7.7mm cartridge, several caliber 6.5mm Type 38 rifles were modified for the new round. Although the tests proved satisfactory, the army decided that the added recoil and larger chambering for the 7.7mm cartridge, would require an entirely new rifle for the cartridge.5 It utilized a cock-on-closing action, which improved the rate of fire from the standard Mauser cock-on-open design. It featured a quick-release bolt and antiaircraft sights, as well as a rotating bolt cover and monopod. The Type 99 is known for its accuracy, ruggedness, and reliability. It's one of the most durable rifles in WWII, and can survive extreme conditions such as muddy plains, jungle, and even being buried in the ground. * 7.7×58mm Arisaka * 730 m/s muzzle velocity * 5-round stripper clip * 500m effective range * 15 rds/min |-|Submachine gun='Type 100 submachine gun' The Type 100 submachine gun was a Japanese submachine gun used during World War II, and the only submachine gun produced by Japan in any quantity. Designed and built by the Nambu Arms Manufacturing Company under a low-priority military contract, the Type 100 was a submachine gun that was first delivered to the Imperial Army in 1942. The Type 100 was typical of the class of simple, inexpensive, wartime submachine guns produced by all military powers—designed for maximum ease of production. It is based on a simplified Bergmann MP18, modified for the 8mm Nambu round. It was an automatic-only, air-cooled, blowback weapon firing from an open bolt and feeding from a side-mounted, 30-round detachable box magazine. The barrel was given six-groove, right-hand-twist rifling. Unusually for a submachine gun (but typical of Japanese weapons of the era), a bayonet lug was fixed under the barrel together with a muzzle break. The Type 100 had a chrome-plated bore to help fight corrosion in Asian jungle conditions. Its complex ammunition feed included a feature whereby the firing pin would not operate until the round was fully chambered; frequent stoppages in firing were experienced in the field. The round was the underpowered and relatively ineffective 8 mm pistol round. The curved box magazine extending from the left side made for poor weapon balance when full. * 8x22mm Nambu * 450 rpm * Removable bayonet |-|Special='Type 99 Light Machine Gun' The Type 99 light machine gun was a light machine gun used by the Imperial Japanese Army in World War II. The Type 99 was basically the same design as the Type 96 light machine gun, and had a number of parts in common. However, it dispensed with the oiler and had better primary extraction, increasing reliability over its predecessors. A top-mounted curved detachable box magazine held 30 rounds, and the finned gun barrel could be rapidly changed to avoid overheating. The Type 99 had a blade front sight and a leaf rear sight, with graduations from 200 to 1,500 meters, with a wind adjustment. A 2.5X telescopic sight with a 10 degree field of view could be attached at the right side of the gun. These were often issued to the best marksmen of the unit and occasionally employed like a sniper rifle. A standard infantry bayonet could be attached to the gas block below the barrel. The machine gun was known for its reliability in the unforgiving Asian environment, was a very accurate machine gun of its time, long range and had easy interchanging parts. A strap is used so the gunner can fire it on the hip. * 7.7×58mm Arisaka * 30 round detachable box magazine * 700 rpm * 1500 m range * Removable 2.5x telescopic sight Scenario * Battle will take place in an isolated island. Voters must take into account the various infantry tactics that the two have employed. Rommel would be taking the offensive with his logistics, audacity, and the might of the elite German army. While Kuribayashi would be defending his island with the use of his infamous interconnecting underground tunnels that ran through the island as well as his hard-hitting guerrilla tactics. There will be no tanks, vehicles or planes in this battle, just old-fashioned mano-a-mano gunfights. Note * It will be a 7 vs 7 squad based battle * Voting ends on January 31 * Votes must be complete with weapon edges and an insight on the warrior's x-factors and battlefield strategies. Battle Somewhere in the Pacific Islands Erwin Rommel clings to his compass, looking as the arrow constantly shifts its weight from one direction to another. Sweat was pouring from his face, his mind focused on what lies ahead. He is away from his comfort zone. Sailing away into a foreign land, he is nervous, for he has made enemies from both sides of the war. Rommel thinks deep about his family, whether or not he might ever see them again, nor what those traitorous snakes are planning to do. As his ship finally arrives at the island, he keeps his whole body firm, ready for whatever might come next. Rommel has been sent by his superiors to talk with the Imperial Japanese about finally attacking Russia together. It seemed to be the right time that the two forces finally work together in the field, and with a combined attack from both borders, Russian would have stood no chance. Rommel is hoping that this talk with the Orientals will be over soon, for he has other important and life-threatening matters to attend to back home. As he and his men finally walk pass the beach, they saw from afar the Japanese soldiers who are about to welcome them. "I don't like this place, and I certainly don't trust this people sir," Rommel's young private said as they trudge the rocky terrain. The young lad was right, the place was cold and barren, and the pacific winds put deathly chills in their nerves. Very different from the healthy frost back in Europe. "It'll be alright boy. I heard they are honorable men. Besides, we are Germans, we do not shy away from others such as them," Rommel said, trying to assure his platoon. "But what if they do something dirty. I don't like the way they look at us," Rommel, upon hearing this, pats the soldier on his back with a stern smile on his face. "If they do try to kill me. Hopefully our Fuhrer will replace me with someone who will not make the same foolish mistake I might do." The Germans now faced the Japanese, their eyes set on each other with calm but cynical expression. General Kuribayashi had already fixed a table with food for the Desert Fox, and he invites him to sit. Rommel gladly takes the offer, and is handed over a glass of wine and some fresh fried shrimps. "You must be very tired from your journey Field Marshal. Please let your men rest before we talk war," The young General said. Rommel is both amazed and intimidated. The Japanese general had a class of his own, but he surely show that he's a very educated man, and a fine soldier of action. Rommel knows that these type of warriors are hard to come by. But nonetheless, Rommel came here for war, and nothing more. "I didn't came here for sight-seeing or a vacation General, I came here to talk, and I really hope we can finally be serious of this matter," Rommel said after putting his glass down and standing up. "The Russians, though they have an advantage with their weather, we might just--" But before Rommel can finish, he suddenly spot some Japanese positioning themselves in the rocky cliffs, well hidden in the rocks. One of them started assembling a light machine gun from afar. Rommel quickly gave Kuribayashi a threatening look, "What is the meaning of this?" Kuribayashi calmly stood up and and puts his eyes on Rommel's. Both men faced each other as their men aimed their weapons in a stand-off. "I'm very sorry Marshal, but a soldier must do what he is ordered to do. A week ago, my superiors received a letter from your Fuhrer. Demanding your head, in exchange for Russian land for my country once yours took over." "You can't do this! Where is your honor?" Rommel said as both forces aimed their rifles nervously at what was going to escalate. Kuribayashi ragefully unsheats his gunto and raises it above his head. "There's nothing personal about this, we are all but pawns!" With a quick swipe, both forces fired at each other. Rommel and Kuribayashi bolted to opposite directions, while their men fired their rifles ina free-for all firefight. Immediately two Japanese soldiers died, while Rommel lost one of his . Rommel then ordered his men to fall back to the ship. The Japanese soldier from the ridge opened fire on the retreating Germans, cutting one in half . As Rommel and his men were pinned down on the rocks with the overwhelming machine gun fire, he quickly draws his walther and ordered one of his soldiers to fire at the machine gunner with the rocket launcher. But the Japanese quickly cuts him down as he tried to aim . "Scheisse!" Rommel yelled. The Germans were trapped, and Rommel can see the face of his men, withing helplessly as their cover was getting blown to shreds. With audacity he ordered them to cover him as he charges. He quickly crawls through the remaining rock cover, and grabs the rocket launcher as bullets flies over him. His men were amazed of his bravery, but he quickly gets them back into action as he handed one with the launcher. Rommel and the others provided covering fire, as the rocket flies into the air and blows the Japanese machine gun to smitherins . With a yell, Rommel pushes his men to take the fight to the Japanese, and with this the Japanese started falling back. The powerful German firearms was far superior than the Japanese, and the latter became heavily outgunned. "Shimada," Kuribayashi said as he saw the Germans flood in. He then commanded his men to fall back to tunnels. He hopes that the tunnels will turn the tide into his favor, where the fight will be even. The Japanese quickly disappear into the dark abyss, and the Germans quickly follow. Rommel ordered his men to stay sharp. The caves were not lit well, and the stench was horrible. The tunnels get wider and wider, further dispersing his men. Little did he know, that the Japanese have already positioned themselves in front of them, and has them on their sights. "Should we fire now shishio?" A Japanese asked Kuribayashi. "No, not yet. They need to be closer," As the Germans go deeper and deeper, Kuribayashi finally finds the right moment and signaled his men to open fire. Japanese machine gun and rifle fire erupted, sending shock into the Germans. Rommel ordered his men to go prone, but the Japanese' overwhelming fire was just too much. A German perished in the assault, his bodies bursted into red pulps . Some of the Japanese charged at the helpless Germans with their bayonets. One German was butchered right on the spot . But Rommel and the young private opened fire at the bastards, killing one in retaliation . The young German soldier stood up during the onslaught, and aimed his Mp40 at Kuribayashi. But as his bullets fly, one Japanese soldier shields his General, getting killed in the process . Kuribayashi quickly retaliated by shooting the young German in the chest. "Schiesse...," The German said as he coughed up blood. "Nein!" Rommel yelled as he quickly went to the boy's aid. As he picked him up on his shoulder, he fired his walther steadily at Kuribayashi as they try to escape the tunnel. Kuribayashi and his remaining soldier gave chase. As Rommel put distance from their pursuers, he comforted the dying soldier. "F-finish this sir. I believe you can. Y-you always do..." Rommel face darkened as he lost his last man. Alone in a foreign land, the heavy burden of loosing those who have trusted him weighted his soul. Now, he turns his head at the Japanese heading his way. He has to avenge his fellow German, may it be the last thing he ever do. Rommel grabs the MP-40 and stealthfully encircled the Japanese, as they unwittingly arrived to see nothing more than a dead German. Using the cover of the rocks, he successfully crept behind their backs, and with the submachine gun, fired full auto at the two. Kuribayashi got hit in the arm, and he fell down with a cry. The other Japanese soldier wasn't so lucky, and Rommel emptied the magazine on his gut . As blood splatter on Kuribayashi's face, he looks up and saw Rommel's face, darkened with fury. Like seeing the devil himself. Kuribayashi shakingly bows his head down on the sand, before picking himself up slowly. Rommel threw his submachine gun away and grabbed his pistol. Kuribayashi grabbed his as he finally stood up. "I'm sorry we have to go all through this. This could have ended far more easier." Rommel said nothing, for his eyes burning with rage at the Japanese. "Well, it seems both our governments want us dead. You see, they know I would stand little chance against the great Erwin Rommel. I mean, who am I to be standing on the same ground as you do. It ends with one of us dead, the other proving he is mightier of the two. But I consider myself lucky, for unlike you, if I die, I die on the land of my own country." Then the two circled each other in a final duel. Rommel quickly aims his walther, but Kuribayashi grabs his arm and judo throws him to the ground. Rommel tried to stand up, but Kuribayashi stomps his head, before aiming his colt at him. But Rommel regained his senses quickly and punches Kuribayashi in the knee, making him fall over. Rommel then tackled Kuribayashi to the ground, and started pounding on him. But Kuribayashi gets a hold of his pistol and fires, grazing Rommel in the cheek. Kuribayashi tried to fire a second shot, but Rommel quickly rolls out of his aim, before firing his walther, hitting Kuribayashi between the eyes. Kuribayashi's dead body fell to the ground, lifeless and cold . Tired and bruised, Rommel limps away back to his ship. He has won the battle, but knows it was nothing compared to what awaits him back at home. As the ship lay in front of him, he kneeled down, trying to catch his breath. Before finally giving out a powerful yell, letting out all of his exhaustion, fear, and anger. Rommel, with tears from his eyes, looks at the sun, which was starting to sink below the ocean. Expert's opinion Although Kuribayashi's tenacity and guerilla tactics prolonged the inevitable, Rommel won because he was smarter, more successful in the battlefield and had better weapons. Category:Blog posts